Excuses never Last
by XxHoneyBabyChildxX
Summary: After a long time some silver headed man thinks about his green eyed roommate way too much! The chain of events arent making it easy...both using excuse after excuse to cover up--I DONT OWN....Reviews are Loved
1. Chapter 1 REMOTE

Hidan was sprawled on the couch in the living room as he watched Animal Planet with disgust. His roommate sitting in the recliner; doing everything but relaxing. Hidan hated the Animal Planet unless the animals were fighting for survival or someone's limb got ripped off violently by a rabid animal; it was exciting, but watching a bunch of prissy dogs walk around in a circle and being felt up on by some old lady wasn't his idea of entertainment. He sat staring at the television blankly. After they had moved on to the "Toy" dogs Hidan had enough.

" Those things look like oversized rats." He mumbled. Annoyed by the show he moved his body to a more comfortable position. He glanced at his roommate,

" Hey Kakuzu, pass me the remote." Kakuzu ignored the silver headed. He didn't make an effort to give hidan the remote. The tan man glanced up at hidan from the coffee table and simply continued with his checks, balances, and paperwork on the wooden coffee table. The faded oak table was covered in bills, bank statements, receipts, any piece of paper that had a dollar sign on it.

Hidans eye twitched in aggravation and demanded once more, his voice engulfed in annoyance . " PASS-THE-REMOTE! Understand?" Kakuzu didn't take his eyes off the paperwork. Hidan stared at the man. " What the hell?!" Hidan picked up on of the decorative couch pillows and in fluid motion the pillow was connected with Kakuzu's head.

The violet eyed man chuckled . Kakuzu; interrupted by Hidan's childish ways, stood up from the chair and glared at Hidan. The emerald eyed man picked up the universal remote. The other man chuckled and waited expectantly with his hand in the air ready to receive the remote. Kakuzu did not move nor did his piercing glare. Hidan grew impatient, " What the hell are you waiting for?" Finally the tan one moved but not the one Hidan was expecting. Kakuzu moved his arm swiftly and the remote went flying towards skull. " SHIT! That Hurt, Kakuzu you ass!" hidan shouted.

That remote must have shook his brain , but for some reason he started to think about when they first met.

_It was when I first moved here and went to the shit-hole college. Damn- I was so close to becoming an author, but the people here are assholes if your not like them. Especially if you're a Jashinist….Stupid kids want to fight all the time. With the school board making up shit to get you kicked out, the everyday threats and getting fired at every job; dropping out was best for everyone's health and better for me to get rid of all of it. Then with no job I lived out of my car for about nine months. Dating people and taking showers every time I'd go over their house. Thank Jashin that I had been saving my money up! The morning of I think June 9th__ was like any other, then I saw a small piece of bright green paper. I thought I was a ticket but I was a offer. I still have the paper …. " Rent! A roommate and __**money**__ up front! Bills and Rent split in half! Call : -----_

**H**is thoughts were stopped by the 'Deadliest Catch'; some dude fell overboard. " Dumb ass.." The porcelain skinned man started to think again._ I called, I remember the most awkward conversation of my life_.

"Hello?"

"**Hey"**

"Who is this""

"**Uh yea Hidan, I'm calling about the rent thing…"**

" um hm."

"**How much do you want up front ?"**

"Well how much do you have?"

" **Uh only two hundred"**

_It was quiet for a while_

" Damn…..no one else will , the address is on the back."

" **Shit ! Hell yea!"**

_Then he hung up and I drove to the house. Then the moment of truth came and my lips twitched upon trying to give my roommate the most bull-shitting smile but as soon as the door open it fell as fast as it came. His appearance and glare thwarted my actions of playing or pretending to be a cheery prep. His tan arms had stitches adorning the skin, and behind his mask that obscured his facial features electric green eyes bore into mine._

" _What?"_

" _**Hidan….I just talked to you like twenty minutes ago."**_

" _hmm Where is the money?"_

" _**Damn , chill - seriously."**_

_I gave him the money….That was how I met the ass hole Kakuzu_

_If I learned anything about him its that he LOVES money, He needs to relax , most of all he is 100% douche bag! _

Hidan chuckled about his last thought. " What do you want?" The words were whispered into hidan's ear, but had irritation lacing them. Hidan jumped and turned around to see Kakuzu. " What the Hell?!" Hidan stuttered out.

" I asked you five times what in gods name" Kakuzu was stopped by hidan clearing his throat

" Jashins name. Hidan corrected.

" That doesn't matter! What do you want to eat?!" Kakuzu's voice was husky and aggravation swallowed his words. Hidan looked at Kakuzu's harsh eyes. " Your gettin' all upset over food ? Seriously~?" hidan mocked.

Kakuzu stood of straight.

" I'm not hungry…I'm goin' to sleep" Hidan got up ,passed Kakuzu and went to his room. He put in his iPod and rolled on his bed. The angelic man closed his eyes. The song was just to ironic, '_Pain' by Three Days Grace._ He had this weird feeling and it made him think ,

"What the hell? what's_ going on?!" I've been thinking about him WAY more than I should…Well you see the man everyday. _" That's my excuse, for now…" The Jashinist mumbled. He put the song on repeat and stared blankly at the wall.


	2. Chapter 2 Bare Chest

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm SOOO happy! -Sorry this took a while**…. ****L**** enjoy**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The crimson eyes opened sleepily as the angelic man awoke to a light knock on the wooden entrance to his room. This blurred gaze was set on the alarm clock. It read 12:00. The eyes widened in surprise as he read the numbers. _Now I have to deal with Kakuzu's mouth._ " Damn it…." Hidan mumbled. "Come in." He said through a yawn. The emerald eyes man stepped into the room with no emotion showing on his tan face. "Were you still sleeping?….I can come back later…" The stitched man spoke sarcastically. " Well I was until I was interrupted." Hidan retaliated. The pale man got from under the blanket and stood up. His hair messy with strands hanging in front of his face and shirt off, showing the slim structure. For someone so thin you would think he was just skin and bones but this man proved other wise.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KPOV**

I walked into Hidan's room with little shock that he was for the most part still asleep. When my roommate stood I took note that he wasn't wearing a shirt! _His bare chest is beau-- WHAT THE HELL?! I -I- ARGGG! _I shook my head; once out of my trance and looked around, Hidan was going through his dresser in search of something. He pulled out some clothing. His chest was smooth, like an angels body. " I have a list of chores for you out on the kitchen table." I hinted. " I'm not a damn four year old!" He protested. " You sure act like one." I snorted. He slammed his fist down on the dresser. "Case closed!" I said. "Just tell me what to do!" Hidan growled irritated. " Well I did the dishes since you didn't eat last night…Vacuum, laundry, and go to the store." I listed. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower first." Hidan strode out the room. " Do you have to work today?" I yelled. "If I did don't you think I'd be gone by now?" Hidan shouted down the hall. " Smart ass!" I responded. " DipShit!" He had gotten the last word. I grimaced. I heard the bathroom door shut. " DON'T run up my water bill!" I smirked

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HPOV**

I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I stripped and went into the shower. The warm water relaxed him._ Its not that big of a deal…does he know that's 'up'? NOTHING IS UP! Fuck! I'm so confused!_

I stopped my internal argument and just leaned my head against the wall under the shower head. The water flowed out; flooding my ears. My eyes closed with hair covering them. A loud knock on the door caused me to jump. " What the hell do you want?" I inquired Annoyed. The voice was muffled out by the water running in my ears. " Wait until I get out!" I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I dressed in my normal ripped jeans with a black short sleeved shirt. I slicked my hair back and brushed my teeth. I was about the walk out but I saw a piece of paper on the floor. " Went to the store, You don't have to go anymore, Don't want you wasting MY money.

Kakuzu-" I read aloud. I gritted my teeth. " Miser-" I walked into the living room to get the vacuum. One minuet I cant stop thinking about him and the next I fucking call him a miser?! _Something's wrong! I'm not an expert but I know that is not how it should be!_ I plugged the vacuum in and began with the loud humming sound keeping the thoughts out of his head.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KPOV**

I had to get out of that house. It was a rainy day ; I sat in the dim parking lot and turned the car off. I laid my head on the steering wheel. I_ don't know what it is but even when he yells and curses I have to smile. It hurts when he calls me a miserly bastard or things like that…its been so long since someone made me laugh or smile….but hidan and I are just roommates I hardly call us friends…_ I made my way to the entrance of the store walking with no intention to rush. Rain drops fell on my face and mask. The water streamed down my face; it was only a drizzle and people acted as if it were a hurricane. I had all of the needed groceries except for the sour gummy worms that Hidan loved so much. I knelt down to get a plastic bag; I was almost dry except for my face. I pulled my mask off and looked around, no one. _SHIT!_ I screamed I screamed in my head. I was shocked that there was a little girl. It looked like she was still a toddler. Walking fine a little wobbly. My eyes widened in horror as her brown eyes stared back into my eyes. My body couldn't move I didn't know what to do, I was waiting for her to scream or cry. Instead she walked slowly toward me. She was a few inches away when she reached out and grazed her fingers on my cheek. She made a face, it looked worried and then she pouted , " boo-boo Hurt?" I still was in shock and I couldn't do anything. "No…no I'm not hurt" I simply said my voice automatically soft unlike the normal , deep harsh. She put her other hand to work and moved the black hair that cover most of my eyes_. Where are the parents to this kid?! But I really don't mind … _I gave a gentle smile. " Pretty!" she giggled. _A little kid thinks I'm 'pretty'?….. _" Where are your parents?" Confusion was etched on her small face. She wrinkled her nose and I couldn't help but laugh. " Where's mommy and Daddy?" She pointed to the deli. There was only one woman there so I figured it had to be her mother. "Well I have to go…" I spoke lightly. " Will -be my big brover?" _Big brother?!…._ " I'll be your big 'brover'." I mocked her but she didn't notice. She smiled, kissed me on the cheek and ran to her mother. Her blue dress made her look like a baby doll. Once she got the her mother I put my mask back on. I looked around the corner after getting the candy for Hidan. She was gone, after paying I walked out. It was poring I walked to my car and was on the way home. I had to stop at a light; I glanced over to see the little girl staring at me through her rain covered window. I pulled my mask down and smiled then returned it to its place. She smiled and waved. When the light turned green she took in a deep breath and let the warm air from her mouth escape onto her window causing a light fog to form at the bottom of the window. I drove at the same speed as her mother and looked over every couple of seconds. When she was done I looked over to find a squiggly heart shape. I smiled and did the same, using my left hand was dangerous and hard but it came out to look almost exactly like hers. I could see her giggling and I waved good bye. In return she waved and just watched me turn onto my neighborhood street.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3POV**

Hidan had finished vacuuming and went downstairs to do laundry. Kakuzu opened the door and took his shoes off and noticed that hidan wasn't upstairs. " I'm Back!" Kakuzu shouted knowing he would find Hidan when his roommate cursed back.

" Don't give a damn!" a normal response from Hidan. The tanned man thought about the little girl. _Its been almost two years and Hidan still hasn't seen my face. It'll take some time and I'm going to be living with him for a while and after all it is MY money that pays the bills. I should be comfortable in my own home! Why not today? You drenched and he's doing laundry. _"NO." The stitched man stated bluntly. " Great now I'm having arguments with myself!" _So he gets to walk around half naked with his shirt off but you cant?! WRONG! You and I both know his job is shitty and he cant pay you! _" What ever I don't care anymore!--!" Kakuzu smacked his forehead then grunted as he lifted up his soaked grey shirt. He walked down the stairs quietly. Hidan didn't hear him come down. The pale hands reached for the shelf above the wash machine in search of laundry detergent. With his smaller stature, he couldn't quite reach it. " Damn it." The silver headed man complained. A Tanned arms rose up from behind him. A vein in the silver haired mans forehead when he saw stitched engraved on both arms. " Here." Kakuzu set the bottle of tide on the washing machine. " What the hell Kakuzu- Seriously?!!?!" Hidan swiftly turned around leaning against the white washing machine with his fingers riding the edge of the top. The crimson eyes widened as they analyzed what stood before them. "Ka- kuzu?…barely audible for even him to hear. The body torso was tanned and toned. The mans 6 pack stood out along with his broad shoulders. The thing that caught hidan's eye most were the stitches engraved on his skin. They all were horizontal tracing the ribs just a bit farther apart. _OH MY JASHIN! Why is his shirt off?! But why does he have to have an AWESOME body?! I could bake cookies on him! _His mind screamed and tempted him to tackle him. His eyed dilated with hunger. He blinked out of the temptation. His eyes darted from the stitches to his wet hair and body. _Play it off!_ The porcelain man thought fast. "Why is your shirt off?!" He questioned frantically. " This is my house and you seem to enjoy it…why cant I?…" The green eyes bore into the crimson. The small room seemed to be getting smaller. Both men tried to leave the room at the same time causing their chests to graze against each others. Hidan got through and apologized. He could feel his cheeks getting flushed. He leaned forward making his silver strands covered most of his face. Giving Kakuzu no more than five seconds to look at him before the slender man bolted up the cedar steps. Kakuzu sighed in relief and under his mask a grin made its way across his face as his cheeks became warmer. " Good excuse Kakuzu!" He sarcastically spoke to himself. He made his way upstairs.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me : ELLO EVERYONE! Sorry I didn't have much Mo-Jo…..or my creative juices flowing …I ish Sorry : (**

***Hidan walks in the room***

**Hidan : Sup?**

**Me : noOothing * closes laptop….**

**Hidan : What were you typing?**

**Me : …. NOTHING! I mean….nothing important…**

*** Kakuzu walks in* **

**Hidan : What the hell are you hiding?**

**Me : Uhhh…. HA!- **

***Bolts out the room with computer ***

**Kakuzu : Should I ask?**

**Hidan : No **

***Hidan & Kakuzu shrug***

**Me : * peeks around corner* **

**Remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sick

**Hey everyone, sorry its been so long! My life has been engulfed by school so its been hard to get things done…..besides that my computer was being a butt so I had to send it to the people in Texas to get it fixed . Well I'm sorry and thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ It made me very happy.!! **

**________________________________________________________________**

**3POV**

Hidan jogged to his room and shut his door. His body tingled from the friction between he and Kakuzu. _What-The-Fuck?! _Hidan thought. _I apologized to him???!!!! Could I make it any more obvious?! Hidan's brain was committing suicide. He sighed, " _How come I can get any girl to get weak in the fucking knees but I'm nervous and cautious with him?…" He whispered out loud. He was interrupted by a loud cough. " What the hell was that?" Hidan shouted ,his voice carrying though the walls. " What do you think?" a deeper voice answered. " Well that was you being a sarcastic ass hole." Hidan grinned. "I coughed." Kakuzu stated He didn't want to argue. The voiced stopped and the fell quiet. The tan man made his way to his sanctuary. He laid on the queen sized bed. Before he had a time to think his eyes grew heavy as his eyes closed he was engulfed in darkness.

Hidan awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He stood up stretching his body and yawning. He dressed himself and headed for the bathroom. After he completed his normal routine the walked into the kitchen only to find his roommate there as well. Inside the angelic mans chest his heart began to beat faster._ Jashin! I'm getting worse by the day! _Hidan rolled his eyes, continuing acting like he didn't acknowledge the other man. He sat lightly in a chair and began to eat Capitan Crunch. " Good morning to you too." Hidan started. " Don't start-" The man was cut off by a hollow queasy cough. Kakuzu didn't not like the fact that he felt vulnerable, so he stood up and it was then when Hidan looked at the man. _What is going on?…Is he sick?! _

**________________________________________________________________**

**HPOV**

I traced every detail of Kakuzu. His face-Well the part that wasn't covered was pale, his eyes had bags underneath. His eyes weren't bright and vibrant; they were dim and tired. Even so you could tell my the way he was hunched over. _Shit! I couldn't have noticed a little earlier?_ I questioned myself taking my eyes from the man to the kitchen that plainly sated the obvious. _Dumb ass. _I repeated in my head glancing at the tea, cold medicine, and empty can of soup. I didn't want to leave but I had to. If I didn't go to work id hear it from Kakuzu and my boss. _Screw the boss! Kakuzu is sick!_ " Hidan looked up at the man once more , who was now getting another tea bag out of the box. " I-I gotta' go.." Hidan mumbled. _That's all your going to say?…Jashin! _Hidan stood up from the table and ran to his car.

_I find it harder hand harder to stop thinking about him! Then again Who wouldn't ?…His green eyes, and tan skin. -SHIT! I sound like a babbling girl! I just need to talk to Deidara! ---Wait! I don't even know if he likes guys!?!-_

_SHITFUCKSHITFUCKSHITFUCK! _

**_____________________________________________________________**

**3POV**

The entire twenty minuet drive his mind kept repeating those words until he reached the only place he could call

hell on earth; his job. Hidan slammed the car door as he stepped out of the car. _Jashin! _He thought as he walked to the Movie Rental he saw his boss waiting for him right outside the entrance. Hidan wasn't in the greatest mood and the uptight old man wasn't helping. " How many times do I have to tell you ?!" The annoyance of the mans voice ran straight into Hidans eardrums. " Yea , yea I know!" Hidan slid past the man to enter the store without further ado. "Deidara-" Hidan shouted. The blond haired man stepped from behind the red counter. " Your late again, one of these days your gonna' get fired." The azure eyes narrowed. " -And if I have to work with that Tobi kid all by my self I WILL blow this place up, un!" Ending his rant. " Look Dei, I've got a problem!" Almost shouting with anger. Then a grin appeared on his face when he stared at his feminine co-worker. " What's the damn problem and stop looking at me like that un," Hidan stood for a moment and thought about everything. " So you know that guy I've been talking about?," Hidan slicked his hair back. " Yea..hmm." The blond looked at the other with a questionable look. " I'm not sure if he feels the same." Hidan started. " So, un" The careless reply agitated Hidan but he didn't let that get to him. " Not like that dip-shit ! I'm not sure if he likes guys! -dumbass, ANYWAY….I thought since we are _best friends _and I'd do _anything _for you…" The pale man trailed off hoping his friend would get the idea. " What are you saying ?, Do you want me to act like your boyfriend, un….I'm not sure Sasori would agree with that." A small smile played across his face. " NO! Jashin! You are so -ARGGH! Ok , look, you feminine and I want to know if he likes girls." The taller mans eyebrow raised. " You want me to act like a girl to see if he is gay or not, hmm ?" A Cheshire grin came over the angelic mans features. " HELL NO---un"

The blonde started to walk away and stack movies in alphabetical order. "What the hell? Why not?" Hidan's hope was drained. The blue eye glanced over at his friend. He took in a deep breath and sighed. " Shit I hate you! I'm not wearing a dress!-how is this going to work?" Hidans violet eyes lit up. " Well it will be soon but not today, Kakuzu is sick. I'll give you all the details later on!" With that the pale man sped out the door. Ia few feet away from his car, he was stopped. "Where do you think your going?" The elder man said, tone strict. " Personal Holiday! " He slicked his hair back once more stuttering. " Damn can't a guy celebrate Jashin?!" Once more speeding past the man leaving him no time to respond. He was going to see Kakuzu. He was willing to do anything to be with him. The entire way home he couldn't help but think about the unexplainable way he feels about Kakuzu. Once he pulled into the drive way he prepared himself, pushing back any thoughts that would give him away. He made note to not shove the key in the door just incase he was sleeping. The thin man quietly walked down the hall with hardly audible foot steps. His pale hand twisted the door knob and he gently pushed it open. The floor underneath him creaked and

The dull green eyes were focused on him. Hidan thought fast, " Uh- you look like shit." _fucking smooth Romeo. " No Really?" Kakuzu coughed out. Hidan had never seen him sick the guy was as healthy as a horse ;like he had five hearts to keep him going. " Sarcasm , what it taste like?- Shit I hope" Hidan loved having the last word but not in this situation. " I know I'm an ass , Go take a shower ." Giving in with a sigh. " What?" Kakuzu was utterly confused. " I'm trying to help! Don't screw it up!" Hidan didn't have patience especially for someone like Kakuzu , too stubborn for their own good. "Christ--Jashin who are_ _you and what the hell happened to hidan?!" Kakuzu joked, receiving a glare as his roommate walked out into the kitchen. _

_Maybe I want an excuse to stop from getting close to him but I don't want to push him away…._

_**________________________________________________________________**_

_**Who said that?!?!? The world may never know! Hidan, Kakuzu, both?!?!--**_

_**Ok everyone it's officially the dumbest cliff hanger but it's the best I could do with school and stuff going on but don't worry as soon as I get used to my new schedule Ill be back on the roll! Sorry this chap sucks , I tried though…**_

_**Hidan : Don't own What?**_

_**Me: DAMN IT HIDAN ! *smacks hidan in the head***_

_**Hidan : What the Hell?!- I'm going to kill you!**_

_**Kakuzu: Hey **_

_**Me: *Hides behind Kakuzu***_

_**Kakuzu : HIDAN ?!?! What did you do?**_

_**Me: I got to go now…*speeds out the door***_

_**Kakuzu: She doesn't own anything!**_

_**Hidan : she wishes! *smirks***_

_***random tomato is thrown at Hidan**_

_**Me : *shouting from outside* ASS!**_

_**-bye everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Gummy Worms?

Kakuzu watched as his roommate left the room, The lethargic body sat up. Two emerald eyes looking around the dimly lit room. A small desk lamp kept the room from being completely engulfed in darkness. The trashcan was overflowing with used tissues and several tissue boxes lay beside it. The wooden dresser was covered in clothes, drawers hanging open and his once neatly made bed was no more. A small grimace etched onto his face. Kakuzu stood , feeling dizzy causing him to lean against the bronze wall. After a moment passed and he regained balance he walked to his dresser and randomly collected his attire for the day. He turned slowly, to makes sure he wouldn't get light headed. Kakuzu looked like the personification of a person on death's unforgiving door, His once tan skin was pale and cold, black bags under his dull eyes, his weak body slightly hunched and sluggish. A wheezing, hoarse cough would escape his mouth as if on cue with every uneven breath. The ill man shuffled to the bathroom, making sure to close and lock the door while he was in the shower, the last thing he needed was Hidan barging in on him while he was naked. Kakuzu felt the slightest bit of warmth on his cheeks, quickly he turned on the sink and drenched his face with cold water. He stared into the mirror for a brief moment , then undressed and stepped into the shower. When he was done, he opened the door and was greeted by the inviting smell of delicious food. The smell filled his lungs, his stomach growling in retaliation. He slowly walked back to his room, making sure to be a quiet as possible to avoid the awkward situation. Kakuzus almost naked body was covered in a thin towel, the pale blue towel wrapped around his waist snuggly. The man tip-toed past the kitchen door as quickly as possible, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he thought he was safe.

" I cooked food!" Hidans voice was oddly prideful. The pale body swung around the corner of the door frame. The tan body stiffened, just his luck. He couldn't just scurry off to his room--well he could, but his pride wouldn't let him. Kakuzu straightened his body and tuned on his heel slowly.

_SHIT!- Damn - What the hell?--When im half naked?!_

The voice inside Kakuzus head screamed, and cursed at himself.

_Play it off, go with the flow!_

The silver silhouette in the door way was frozen, in awe of Kakuzus once again beautiful body but because of the once again; he reminded himself, awkward situation.

_For jashins sake! What the shit?! Seriously._

Hidan took note of the more and more awkward positions they had been in_._

_( pun not intended XD)_

" Um, ok….thanks" The emerald eyes made sure not to make eye contact.

Hidan stared at Kakuzu, his body wet and steam practically coming off of him, his midnight black hair damp and covering most of his face, the emerald eyes burning through his thick lashes, and that tan skin, the skin looked so creamy, and the stitched didn't help Hidan in this particular dilemma, the stitches turned him on even more. Most of all, his face, His masculine features, the squaring jaw lines, the cheekbones, the violet eyes analyzed every single detail and saved it into his memory. The scene took him into a whole new level of ecstasy. He couldn't explain it; he wasn't the most handsome man on earth, but to Hidan he was. The Jashinist noticed his gawking and shook the dirty thoughts out of his head.

" For The love of Jashin, just because your sick doesn't give you the right--Just put on some clothes, seriously." The crimson eyes looked down with sorrow, he could hardly believe he had said those words. The words his body dreaded and his mind unknowingly said. Hidan wanted anything but for Kakuzu to leave his sight, especially like this.

_At least you played it safe._

" Ill bring it to your room, I don't want your diseases all over the damn house." His voice blunt, he knew it would pick things up. " I don't have a damn disease you ass!" Kakuzu got defensive, giving the smallest hint of a smirk. It made the pale mans knees want to buckle, " Just get your ass back in bed." Kakuzu had an odd feeling that Hidan was serious. Hidan flashed a smile and turned back into he kitchen. The stitched man was dazed, the smile , his smile, then he thought for a moment. There was no way in hell Hidan was getting the last word,

" Don't burn down MY house!" The husky voice playfully shouted, as Kakuzu walked back into his room, before closing the doors Hidans voice ricocheted down the hall, " Miser!"

" Fuck you!" Kakuzu genuinely smiled, he felt better already, " Maybe later!" Just those words made Kakuzus hormones to rage, giving him sweet butterflies, and not so sweet but very dirty thoughts. The black head shook, rolling his eyes, as he smirked knowing that he should expect something like that from the one and only. He quickly changed into a black tank top and some sweats, then moving back into his bed. A few minuets passed, Hidan was about to open the door but he thought about all the embarrassing circumstances, that could happen, a pastel fist knocked lightly on the door

" Are you-errr…..decent?" The Jashins voice a little to soft for his liking, " Yes." Hidan held a tray of food, using one hand he opened the door and took a step back. His roommate looked horrible, the shower helped but it didn't do the trick. Bags still rested under Kakuzus eyes, his wheezing and sniffling just overwhelmed him. The set the tray on the bed, over Kakuzu. Hidan walked around the other side of the bed and sat, letting one of his legs fall off the bed; he held the other. He stayed that way watching Kakuzu.

" What?" Kakuzu noticed Hidan staring at him, before the silver headed man could answer he finished for him, " Yea, I know I look like shit." His voice low. " How do you feel?" Hidans voice was calming and soft, the first time ever, The shocked Kakuzu looked over, the violet eyes weren't wild like any other time. They were worried . " Like Shit." His words blunt, causing Hidan to laugh lightly. A small blush crept onto his face, he continued to eat.

" You look flushed." The slim pale man got up and strode to the other side of the bed. He stood beside Kakuzu, the tan man looked up and rose an eyebrow. Without warning the silver headed man reached for Kakuzus face, letting the back of his hand rest on his forehead. Kakuzu pulled back, " I'm not going to do anything!-seriously" Hidans patience was wearing thin. Kakuzu returned to eating, trying his hardest to make the blush disappear from his cheeks. Hidan spent five minuets trying to feel his stubborn roommates temperature but every time he would try Kakuzu would move or grunt.

" Holy shit! You stubborn Asshole" Hidans slim finger jerked Kakuzus face up, his face tilted up looked at Hidan. The heart inside the tan mans chest was beating like five hearts that had run ten miles in five minuets. Hidans porcelain face was inching closer, not to mention he was surprised Kakuzu couldn't hear his heart pounding, making the angelic face turn the lightest hint of pink. The soft skin of Hidans cheek grazed Kakuzus forehead. It stayed that way for about a minuet.

" I think you might have a fever." Hidans voice was unsure. " Eh" was the only response back. Hidan was tired so he just took the tray out and walked out the room, but before the door closed a voice reached his ears, "Thank you." Kakuzu smiled, and Hidan turned a new shade of pink, thanking Jashin he wasn't facing his roommate. " Don't mention it." Hidan shut the door and let Kakuzu rest, He would be better in no time if he stayed in bed. The Jashinist smiled to himself, soon he could put his plan with Deidara into action. For now, though, he had only one thing in the world to worry about, Kakuzus health. Hidan knew Kakuzu could be careless at times , but not often. Kakuzu would--should have enough sense to not just go out in the rain without a jacket.

_Dumb Ass, _Hidan thought then paused for a moment

_Then what does that make the one who loves him? _Hidan laughed confused with his own logic and finished off the dishes. The slim body was about to walk out the kitchen when he saw a small bag on the counter. _Gummy Worms? _

A small smile etched onto his face. Hidan grabbed the bag and made his way to his room.

* * *

**Ok So I know I havent updated in forever but I tried REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD on this! I hope its OK. At least until I update again, but on the bright side I think I got my mojo back!!! XD**

**M**O**J**O**?**

* turns to see who said that*

WHAT THE HELL?! ---Zetsu?!??! How the shit did you get in my house!

Zetsu : Doors Unlocked.

**Creeps could just walk in!**

Me: * WTF and ironic face* really?…* Laughs nervously* yea how stupid of me!

Zetsu : * gives an evil questioning look*

Me : Zetsu ! I choose you!

Zetsu : She Owns nothing…or the world of naruto would be ruined!

**Did you just refer to me a a god- damned POKE-MON!!?!? **

Me : Ain't he cute?

Zetsu : Cute ^^ she thinks were cute

**CUTE?!? Ill show you cute, Ill can eat you!**

ME:* Runs* BYE FOR NOW! Thank you all * glomps all!*

Zetsu: *runs after* Don't forget to review!

**Review or ill eat you too!**


	5. Chapter 5 DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!

It had been a few days and Kakuzu was better. His color was back, no more coughing, wheezing, and fatigue. Kakuzu walked out of his room, continuing his normal routine. It was his first back to work and he couldn't be late. The thought of the money he lost in taking sick days made him cringe. The built man made his was towards the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and began to make coffee. Kakuzu wasn't surprised when he found that his roommate was still asleep. Hidan worked hard to help him. They both seemed a bit different and there was no going back. It seemed as if he had actually grown a pair and could actually talk to Hidan. To be honest Kakuzu almost shit his pants when he found out Hidan could cook. The tanned mad leaned against the marble top counter, using his arms to prop him up. As he waited, listening to the sound of the coffee maker, a groggy silver headed man shuffled into the room.

" Good morning sleeping beauty." You could almost taste the sarcasm in Kakuzu's voice as the emerald green eyes stared at Hidan. Telling a different story, his eyes showed that there was no sarcasm intended. The maroon eyes didn't open.

" Fuck off." Yep, that was Hidan in the morning. Kakuzu didn't take it personally, you could be the president and the answer would still be the same. The raven haired man finished his coffee and left. Kakuzu yelled out before he left the house.

" Oh , by the way Hidan, your late again." The Sliver head snapped up, " SHIT!". A string of curses flowed from his mouth as he pulled a shirt over his head and ran out of the door. Hidan wasn't freaking out because he was afraid of getting fired. He was freaking out because today was the day he and Deidara would figure out the plan. His car swerved into the lot and parked crookedly. The Jashinist thanked his god that his boss was no were to be seen. Hidan strode into the store, looking for his blonde friend. " HIDAN!" The childish boy named Tobi sang. " Shut the hell up Tobi!" The slender body continued quickly weaving through the store until finally coming to a hault in front of the break room.

"OI! Blondie!-We gotta talk." The smaller man turned around with a slight hint of a frown. He knew all too well what hidans plan was and not one part of it favored him in the least. He lazily dropped his head on the small table in front of him, cursing himself that he would ever agree to such a thing. Hidan smirked and walked towards the man, pulling out a metal foldable chair and sitting down.

" You and puppet boy role play?" The crimson eyes looked at the celing as leaned back. The pale arms rose and he clasped his hands to support his head. The blue eyes snapped up, the blonde hair falling to his feminine face.

" Wha?-un." Deidara was nearly shouting. " I ment do you on a dress dumb ass." Hidan stared at Deidara. The blonde knew that Hidan was awkward when it came to the subject of Kakuzu. He was easily moody, Like a school girl. Deidara didn't dare say that though. If he called Hidan a school girl he was sure to be sent to Sasori in small pieces. Deidara sat up and looked down, his fair skinned cheeks turning cherry red from blush.

He mumbles something that was almost inaudible. Almost. Hidan smiled widely, normally he would have went on about it but he needed Deidara. If he pissed off Diedara it would be impossible. The pale man bit his tounge and just relpied with a nod. For a half an hour they went over the plan. The plan? Plain and simple; Deidara would hit on Kakuzu. Kakuzu would be lured in by Hidan calling Kakuzu right after he gets off of work. That was it. Seriously. Hidan wasn't into the intracite plans, no he wanted in straight forward.

" So tell Sasori to bring the dress and stuff in an hour." Deidara nodded.

The day went by fast and as usual. Tobi being a dumb ass, Zetsu scared away a total of seventeen customers, and three women tried tomake a pass at Hidan. The usual. Hidan looked at the wall clock and smiled. He ran to the phone and dialed Kakuzu's number faster than Tobi could say that he was a 'Good boy'. The slim pale fingers trembled with exctiment.

RIIIING

….

RIIING

…

RIIING

…

_Pick up damnit_

Hello?

Hey Kakuzu-

Hidan?

No, really?

Hidan smacked himself.

What?

Could you come here?

Huh?-For what?

I..uh..my car broke down.

Cant you get someone to jump it?

NO.-I mean no, no one has cables.

There was a pause. Kakuzu had a small smile sketched onto his face; an excuse.

**Hidan we have some**.

Kakuzu couldn't quite hear what he herd.

What?

No-nothing.

The crimson eyes glared daggers of hate as Hidan tilted his head to hint Zetsu.

"NO WE DON'T! Sorry we thought we did." Hidan closed his eyes tightly, fingering the phone cord. Deidara watched by the counter listening to Hidan.

" Yea, Ok, later." Hidan hung up. He finally took a breath and looked at Deidara. "Smooth, hm" Deidara smirked. "Screw you, seriously." Hidan sat on the counter.

Deidara mumbled, " Sorry, that's Sasori's job." The both laughed Hidan held his sides. He sat up and looked at Deidara, " He will be here in ten so get ready." His face serious. Deidara knew what this ment to Hidan, and he knew that Hidan didn't have to go through all of this. He knew Kakuzu liked Hidan. How?-Not a single person could live with him if they didn't. The blonde laughed at his thoughts and left for the bathroom.

By the time we finished Hidan was frantically knocking on the door. "What?un?" A small harsh wisper reached his ears, " Hurry UP!" Deidara opened the door. The boy stood four inches taller with black Stilletos. His hair fell down to his mid back, the blonde locks tracing his face. His bangs still covered one eye as the other had a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara to top off his bright blue eyes. His feminine face was complete with the perfect shade of red lipstick. His new attire consisted of a pair of faded skinny jeans, a red tank top and a black half vest to complete it. The jeans accentuated every curve the small man had to offer. Even so Deidara wore a bra to "get more into part"; something Hidan wasn't expecting. Even though he wasn't wearing a dress he was so feminine and still pretty attractive.

The beautiful boy raised a brow, narrowing his eyes at the jashinist. " Sasori refused to bring the dress-They aren't appropriate for the public eye. " He paused thinking. "One word Hidan . Your lucky I don't blow this place up right now for what I'm doing for you!-Hmm!" The blondes voice was whispering but the venom in it spoke louder. Hidan smirked,

" That's not very lady like, now is it." Deidara smiled and his eyes brightned, as he watched the tan man known as Kakuzu walk through the door. The bell that signaled someone had came in made Hidan jump. The silver head slowly turned to see his victim to his plan looking nonchalantly at the music. The crimson eyes met with the blue one more.

Deidara smiled and giggled, winking at hidan. Hidan blinked in astonishment and shock. He sounded just like a girl and he looked like a girl. It made him wonder if Saosori was actually gay. " Come on Romeo,un." Deidara strut out as Hidan followed close behind. He was anxious, if you weren't Deidara you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Oi! Kakuzu. I'll be out in a sec, my shift ends in ten." Kakuzu looked up from the CD he was holding "mhm.", he continued browzing while Hidan ,made his way into the back once more, this time to watch. He sat waiting. Looking as Deidara, now Dei-dei, approached Kakuzu. The pale hands began to get clamy and Hidan watched with anticipation.

" Hey~" Deidara spoke, but it was not Deidara. It was some beautiful woman with a soft alluring voice. Hidan smiled, he was too good. Kakuzus green eyes looked up. Starting from the stilletos to the bright blue eye. He blinked in Confusion; it want every day a woman approached him. "Hi-" He responded awkwardly. Hidan could barely hear.

For the next five minuets it was nothing more than Deidara warming him up. Then, the moment came. He cracked a smile. The tattoos turning up with his mouth. That was when it went all up hill for them and everything came craching down for Hidan. The crimson eye widened with horror, trying to read their lips. His eyes following one pair to the next, back and forth. Hidan was more than upset. He was fucking pissed, if Kakuzu liked girls-. The pale man stood, fuming. Hidan walked closer to the door. Just enough for him to hear more clearly. His brow furrowed and he put his ear between the cold wall and the wooden door.

" So…. Wadd'ya say?" The response Hidan awaited made him cringe.

" No. Sorry, I can't I'll be busy. I've made plans." The jashinist took a breath of releif now for the final blow. ( HA! Pun unintended.)

" What- you don't like me? You really have plans for this evening?" Deidara's voice was of a school girls. Innocent, flirtatious ,and guilt pressing. God was _she _persistent. "Its not really you.." Kakuzu's voice was deep and in a way soft.

" Then-?" Daidara acted as if he was flipping his hair; quickly looking in Hidans direction, then turning his attention to Kakuzu once more.

" I'm not uh-um.." The emerald eyes looked around as he stammered for words. The blonde nudged him with _her _elbow. " I got you, that's all you had to say! Now I feel embarrassed." The girl known as Dei-dei had a faint blush, it wasn't from what Kakuzu thought. It wasn't from flirting with a guy who had no possible interest in you, it was the fact that the person in front of him was a man, with a boyfriend. Posing as a girl, and had one of his best friends watch while he was actually embarrassed. _She _winked. "Bye then~" Deidara walked out, Kakuzu walked bewilderd as _Dei-Dei _got into a car with a red headed man and drove out of sight. Hidan came back as if on cue. " Hey, Sup with the chic?" Hidan acted calm, but inside was the side was the side that no one saw; the side that was hopeful and actually cared, the side that was jumping for joy.

" It was nothing, wanna go to the movies?" Kakuzu set the CD in its rightful place and waited for his friend. Hidan jumped back at the random forward question.

"Yea, Whats there to see?" Hidan was happy as they walked out together. It seemed natural, even as both their hearts beats quickened. Both men had a feeling it would be a good day as they walked across the parking lot to the black Nisan 350 Z.

Sasori and Deidara smiled while they watched them both. The two spys sat silently, grinning. They watched as they talked; making their way towards the sports car. Suddenly Hidan flashed a smirk and punched playfully in he shoulder. Kakuzu side stepped and craked a small grin. The tanner of the two unlocked the door and both got into the car. Sasori's eyes went back and forth between Hidan's gibbering mouth and Kakuzu nodding. Until finally they both were quiet and Kakuzu started the car.

The red head opened his mouth only to be cut off before a syllable could come out,

" What are they thinking?" The blue eyes looked at his lover, wiping the ruby red lipstick off with mapkin he found in the glove compartment his voice offering the thoughts of the other man to be answered. "Do share." Sasori tilted his head so he could watch as they drove off, and listen to Deidara at the same time.

" There aren't anymore excuses. No need for em' un" The blondes voice was soft and gentel. Leaning over, Deidara gave a small peck on Sasori's cheek. His laugh ringing in the red heads ear. They drove off thinking of the possibilites without excuses.

* * *

.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ITS DETICATED TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Thanks guys~ Sorry I've not updated in a while. School is a drag and didn't think that you guys would still want to read this! THANKS~ Review ? Tell me what you think! Oh and for good measure I may try to crossplay Kakuzu! XD

And for all of you who have kept up with the story…HERES A SNEEK PEAK. Like two sentences, do what you will. it's a teaser. I was going to post like two paragraphs but you all shall suffer!

" **Jashin doesn't believe that love is painful. Jashin doesn't see pleasure without pain." Hidan's maroon eyes seemed to pull Kakuzu in. Finally the tan man broke the silence,**

" **Then your god is blind." His voice was sorrowful and passionate.**

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kisame : You are scary. I think more than me.

Me: SHIT! SHARK! ( I am deeply afraid of Kisame, I don't like sharks one bit! Saw one a Katsu and I ran away!) *thinks wait this is my story! Runs towards confused Kisame with a bridal.* HA!

Kisame: What the Fig Newton are you-

Me: *Has Kisame in bridal, opening and closing his mouth with hands* OM-NOM-NOM! Review or Fish stick Will eat your face off!

Kisame; Who you callin fishst-

Me: *oblivious to Kisame* BETTER IDEA! Don't do it and Kisame goes to a sushi bar!

Kisame: then its settled.-REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 You Owe Me

The evening seemed like eternity. That's not to say that it wasn't enjoyable. Enjoyable; that was an understatement at the least. It had been the best time they had together since, . . . . well ever. They were together, that's all that mattered for the time being. Neither could explain it. It was , for lack of a better word, right. They talked, walked, saw a movie. Even when they weren't talking they didn't feel the need to. Comfortable. The perfect night. Unbeknownst to the other, they both felt the same way. It wasn't romantic, nor friendly. Hidan and Kakuzu were content with the conundrum and basked in the others presence. It had been years since Kakuzu had laughed. It was almost fictional. It was the first time they had went four hours without fighting; yes Hidan counted. The silver headed man jabbered on about the movie as the two walked towards a restaurant. He hadn't even noticed they had gotten out of the car.

Kakuzu on the other hand,who listened to every word, had a new confidence. He wasn't sure if this would ever happen again. He almost thanked Jashin for the wonderful night so far. Almost. The duo walked into the restaurant, cold air hitting them as they opened the door.

Dinner and a Movie; not in that order. Classic night, a good ending. at least if it had to end, as much as they both subconsciously dreaded it, this would be it. It was on the more so classy side. Candles for every table, booths, VIP room, smoking section, it was a nicer restaurant. All waiters and waitresses had a smile plastered to their faces. Kakuzu looked around, it was his six sense, it was going to be expensive.

Violet eyes raised a brow, Kakuzu must have picked the wrong place.

" I think we're at the wrong place…" He eyed his "date". Kakuzu stopped at the podium, reading the sign: _"Please wait to be seated, Thank you." _The tan man glanced at Hidan, emerald eyes scanned said place.

" No, it's the right place, you don't think I'm that cheap, do you?" His question was rhetorical, at least to Hidan it was. The angelic man chuckled awkwardly.

Kakuzu chortled, " Ok, well I may have to prove you wrong." Hidan's cheeks developed a new shade of pink. Thank god someone came, redirecting Kakuzu's attention. A slender man was behind the stand.

"Hello, two?…follow me please." He eyed the two thinking it didn't go unnoticed. Hidan noticed. They followed the man, weaving through the crowed place Finally reaching their designated seat. A booth to be more precise. They were given their menus, "Kathi will be your server today she will be right with you~" His singsong voice and smile added on to his practically miserable life.

Hidan smirked and opened the menu with ennui. The vicinity was engulfed with chatter. Utensils clanked and clattered. The sound of an empty drink came from a few seats away. Kakuzu was always a people watcher. He loved to watch when people were ignorant of his stare. He'd prefer the word observant to creepy. It was surprising, His eyes came to a halt at the man before him. Watching, examining if you will. Hidan felt eyes burning through his skin, quickly looking up, only to be met by a stare. The crimson bore into the brilliant green. " Why aren't you wearing your mask." He blurted out , speaking quickly out of awkwardness. Kakuzu furrowed his brows then smirked his tattoos turning up along with his mouth. Hidan took in the sight, The man before him with a grey dress shirt and red tie. A jacket with a propped collar still concealed most of his profile, the front, however was open to the public. He readily regretted the question, hoping it didn't ruin anything.

" Bad for business." His tone almost humored. "I would have, but we didn't stop home before."

Hidan laughed " The collars' a start, who cares? If people got a problem, I say fuck em' all."

Before the conversation could continue they were interrupted, " Hi, my names' Kathi, Ill be your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" the blondes sky blue eyes never left Hidan. Her cute smile warped into a sly grin. Her gaze raking over him as she flipped her hair. The Jashinist was oblivious to her stare. No, oblivious not oblivious, he was well aware. He knew she was staring, he just didn't give two shits to give a flying fuck or give her the time of day. He stopped himself from a rude comment. It was too good of a night; not worth ruining it by getting kicked out. He looked up at her and with his most polite voice, "Strawberry Dac." He looked at Kakuzu, who was temporarily shocked, Hidan and polite was not normal, and this…Kathi, undressing HIS Hidan with her eyes. " Same", was all he muttered.

She smiled once more at Hidan. In return what she thought was a smile, was a smirk.

Kakuzu growled under his breath.

" Strike one. No tip." Hidan broke out in hysterics. By the time he had composed himself, Kathi had returned. She placed both drinks in front of the men, Hidan's coincidentally had a giant strawberry on top with extra whip cream, where as Kakuzu was neglected, just a beverage in a glass.

" Special for you" Her tone was almost proud. Hidan wondered how long it would take Kakuzu to blow.( *DIES* pun unintended) The girl winked at him.

_Strike two(_

Hidan noticed her thick makeup " What can I get you?" Her slim hand pulled out a pad and pen.

They both ordered, eating in silence, dying a little more each time their oh-so-wonderful host came back to check on Hidan.

Hidan dropped his fork on his plate, breaking the silence, causing Kakuzu to look up.

" Wanna make a bet?" Hidan asked bluntly his trademark grin coming into play.

" What's the bet? What are we betting on?" Kakuzu raised a brow, sitting up.

The pale fingers wrapped around the knife that lay on top of his napkin, pointing at Kakuzu.

" I bet you'll flip shit first." The ravened haired man tilted his head, putting thought into the bet. " If you lose?" Hidan laughed cockily, " I wont, you get fifty bucks…" The amethyst eyes looked down at his plate as he picked at his food, he added,

" If and when I win we do this again." He didn't look down because he was nervous or shy, he looked down because he didn't want Kakuzu to see his reddened face. " Fair enough if you make it seventy." Hidan whipped his head up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. " Fine by me." Hidan had this in the bag.

The all to familiar voice rang in Kakuzu's ears. " Is there anything else you want **sweetie**?" The pale man looked up once more, glancing at Kakuzu then shaking his head. " Well the least I can do is get you another drink, on the house.~" She leaned over Hidan a the perfect angle to see down her shirt. After the what she thought was a subtle move, she winked; The girl formally known as Kathi ready to go off swaying her hips dramatically.

_Strike three_

" Excuse me," She stopped and turned around, her eyes hopeful, thinking it was Hidan who had called for her attention.. " Kathi, honey." The blue eyes rolled with disappointment as she looked at Hidan, his mouth unmoving, quirking her brow as she turned to a calm Kakuzu. She nearly got out of the lane of fire, but not quite " **_Sweetie_**," He began his voice sickly sweet, putting the emphasis on 'sweetie' as he began. His voice changed. It was gruff with a sickly sweet twist " A few tips, a little less slut and a little less makeup, your going to get fired if your keep making customers run away, bad for business. Not just for the job, but do us all a favor, there are children." His voice was no longer sweet, almost a growl. He calmly got up, watching the girl. Her mouth agape, her tears of anger, almost like she was pouting, looking at Hidan. Her face so appalled like it was the first time she been told. He thought he held himself back.

The taller of the two walked out, more than half of the restaurant watched.

Kakuzu turned on his heel, shoving his hand in his pocket, pulling out a single penny.

" Cant forget your tip." Dropping the copper coin on the ground. Beside his was a Hidan unable to control his laughter, it boomed through the entire eatery.

" Jashin sama almighty!" A tan hand grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the place. There were three reasons Kakuzu fumed out of the place.

One: The whore of a waitress.

Two: He just lost the bet.

Three: he had embarrassed himself in front of Hidan.

The miser payed no attention to the fact that he didn't pay.

Both of them jumped in the car, a laughing Hidan and a fuming Kakuzu. The ride home was nothing but silent after. Not much was needed to say. Hidan glanced at Kakuzu out of his peripheral vision hoping that he wasn't angry. They pulled into the driveway, Kakuzu getting out of the car, Hidan couldn't read him. Kakuzu's hand jammed the key into the doorknob. Opening the door and walking in, with Hidan trailing behind him. Quietly praying that the night hadn't been ruined. The door slammed behind him. The silver head whipped around, before he could ask he was slammed against the wall. His arms above him held together with a vice grip. His Kakuzus' face centimeters away from him, licking his lips.

" Ka-" He was cut off. Kakuzu's lips crashed onto his own. It wasn't like he had expected, rough, it was passionate. Smirking as Hidan moaned into the kiss. He asked for entrance, licking the Jashinist bottom lip. Hidan happily granted. Their minds raced. Everything was different now. Neither of them cared at the moment, they could regret it later. They fought for dominance, Kakuzu winning. Taking his reward he explored the cavern, memorized it, tasted the taste of what he waited so long for. They only paused to take a breath. Kakuzu letting go of Hidan, putting his hands on the wall besides Hidan's head. They both stood there, Hidan now had no doubt, was of course Hidan and broke the silence.

" You still owe me another date."

" I didn't know we were on a date." Kakuzu responded, trying to catch Hidan on his words.

" Ass-" Being cut off was a reoccurring thing. Kakuzu kissed him once more, this time quick peck.

" Yea, I know" Kakuzu smiled an leaned down, kissing Hidan's neck. Searching for the soft spot.

" Stop cutting me o-" Futile. Kakuzu found it. This time Hidan interrupted himself, moaning.

" What was that?" The tattooed man looked up. His stitching curling with his seductive smile.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it took forever A MILLION THANKS!~ I'm not sure how I like this, I didn't plan for this to happen and I didn't know how far I wanted this to go. Ill figure something out. How'd ya like Kuzu's freak out? Too OOC? DX I hope not. I tried really hard. I swear the gods don't want me to finish this, Had half of it done and the power goes out….stupid bull shit. Its definitely not the best, I only worked on this for like three hours, Not a very long chap either. I'm sorry I suck. Tell me if I messed something up. I havent really read it over DX . Reviews are loved as always tell me what you think will happen next and what you think of this chap, always up for positive criticism. ^.^ I actually didn't plan on doing this until my work was done but I was inspired.~ This chap is dedicated to: HakuDei. ( Ihope i got it right^^) I hope you liked it. As crappy as this was I dunno if you actually want me to dedicate it to you . OH WELL THANKS... there were going to be two versions, one with the fluff the other one without ...Im really not sure...

3 C.C

Kakuzu: Ok, *reads fanfic* O.o O/o *confused* Should I be angry?

Me: Probably buuuuuuutttttttttt *gets grabbed up by the shirt*

Kakuzu: What? I could kill you if anyone finds out!

Me: You top!-HEY IMA LADY BE NICE!

Kakuzu : *Lets go* Hmph…I'll let it slide then...

Me: Good. So you wont kill me, promise.?.

Kakuzu: Promise

Me: Ok so if you broke your promise Id have Kisame cut you up then have Zetsu eat your face….just sayin'

Kakuzu: *smiles* Does Hidan Know?

Me: nope.

Kakuzu: Its ok…I'll tell him he's catcher! *evil smile*

TOBI WALKS BY!

Tobi: HIDAN IS CATCHER!

Me: OhGodOhGodOhGod! Shit

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, Cecie is a good girl and doesn't own anything~

Me: Tobi what ever you do don't tell Hidan you herd it from me… it was Itachi!

Itachi: Hatred?

Me: No, Itachi ...no hatred

Itachi: Review?

Me: GOOD BOY

Bye Bye ~


	7. UPDATE!

**HELLO EVERYONE! YES I UNDERSTAND YOU WANTING TO KILL ME! Unfortunately this is not a chap update, nor do you have the powers do kill me even if you tried.. This is more so an update for you to be "interactive with". I know you all are probably hating me and my piece of shit story right nao for not updating…..but let me start my pathetic thee part apology and excuse. ?**

**ONE:**

**Have I told you how amazing you are?-Well you are!**

**On that note that means you have to forgive me!**

**TWO:**

**Ok, ok, I'll be serious. I wont waste your time, simple and clean.:**

**School with A.P classes and a college writing class Sux so much fan boy nuts so hard!**

**I just recently got a new comp, and internet like this week**

**I'm really lazy…ok not lazy just lacking the MO-JO…. And the inspiration.**

**I have been working my ass off**

**Been' doing so much cosplay**

**Stressed out**

**I've been re-writing this and other stories.**

**Had a few personal problems ( lets not get into those)**

**THREE:**

**I have no more excuses….more like reasons.****That's it, HEY! At lest I'm not dragging on with it and what not. ANYWAY, I thought real long and hard and no matter how hard I try I cant seem to figure out fluff, hate, hardcore, or just plain ol' awkwardness. I'd love it if you all gave me your opinions ^.^ Think of it as a poll, give your opinions and stuff, or just to say "Hi"….I get lonely sometimes…..Hey!-It wouldn't hurt….just to say "HI!"**

**Hmmm, what else? - I do have several paragraphs with different moods and etc.**

**I SURVIVED THE OTAKON FIRE!**

**Pein-IS our leader?-get it Pen..is -Peinis, PEINIS! PENISour leader?-Get it , Huh, Didja? Too bad I tried -Random.**

**I need some lovin' Its been lonely. I wanna talk! I had my head filled of what to type when I opened "Word" but now I cant remember a damn thing and I'm kinda urked. Oh well Ill remember soon enough, I'm really sorry for making you think it was a chap….please don't kill me. Or flame me or anything like that….On the upside I love you all and I've finished my apology! With that being said:**

**Forgiveness?**

**…**

**…**

**Please?**

**…**

**Pweeeze?**

**….**

**…..**

**Konan: Please forgive her, she's pitiful….and she wont stop looking at me with this...this face of god awful pitty**

**Konan: . . Make her stop. T.T**

**ME: SHUT UP WOMAN AND MAKE A DAMN PIE!-! I'm being sorry right now! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU; YOU WOMAN! * looks back* PLEASEEEE!**

**Konan: *mumbles* you're a woman too dumbass…**

**ME: DAH HELL U JUS' SAY?**

**Alright seriously though enough of that mess. Please comment and lemme know~ Thank you all so very much, much appreciated~**

**Love Cecie**


	8. Chapter 8 Your god is Blind

**_HEY HEY HEY!You may want to read the A/N at the bottom to save time~_**

* * *

Hidan was breathing heavily. Kakuzu leaned down, licking the soft skin on his collar bone, nipping it. Just hard enough for the smaller man to feel it. Kakuzu wanted to be as close as possible, pressing his body against Hidan's.

Hidan bit his lip, trying to hold himself up, if it wasn't for the tan man in front of him, he would have slid down the wall. "Kakuzu-"The silver haired moaned out, whipping his head to the side, giving Kakuzu better access. A shiver went down his spine. He'd learned four things in the past minuet,

One: Hidan saying his name drove him to the brink of insanity.

Two: He was sure Hidan had felt the same way.

Three: There was no one else he'd rather hear moan his name.

Four: It would be a long night.

Kakuzu stood up straight, smirking at the reaction he could educe. His soon to be lovers voice rang through his ears, echoing off his ear drums.

Hidan realized the boasting and wasn't going to be that easy to submit, even if he was putty in his hands. Kakuzu on the other hand would've liked to disagree. A pale hand went pressed against Kakuzu's chest. Pushing him back firmly. The taller of the two looked down through midnight lashes, quirking a brow. If Hidan dint know any better he was almost challenging him.

It was Hidans turn to tease. Subconsciously missing the feel of Kakuzu's lips; his taste lingering on his tongue. He pulled on the red tie, walking backwards, then turning around holding the thin scarlet fabric over his shoulder. A wide grin stretched across his flushed face, swaying his hips. He led Kakuzu on the make shift leash. Kakuzu, who's eye were following the hypnotizing movements of Hidan's pelvis, had no protest. Smirking as he moved slowly walking towards kitchen. Moving slowly through the doorway, leaning against the frame, his plan had changed abruptly when Kakuzu grabbed him by the hips, turning him around and making the smaller of the two shuffle backwards until the counter stopped them. Kakuzu captured the smaller mouth with ease. It wasn't until after Hidan broke the kiss and slightly bumped his head against the wooden cabinet ,that he realized he had been lifted and was now sitting on the marble counter top. Panting kept the silence from taking over, not to say silence was bad, but there was so much to be said that nothing needed to be said at all.

"For someone who has a lot of money, your sure don't have any fuckin' class,…." Hidan began, breaking the barrier, causing a confused Kakuzu to look at him. The green eyes stared at the now flush face, furrowing his brows.

" I mean-at least-TRY-get me into your bed,-" Hidan said with a defiant smirk. Kakuzu noted that it didn't matter where ,who, or what time; Hidan was Hidan. The tattooed man tilted his head in question, exposing the inked stitching on his neck. He knew how to catch him off guard.

"That's a lot of talk-" He grunted and he picked up Hidan and threw him over his shoulder with ease. Making Hidan gasp, almost squeal, and blush as the duo made their way towards Kakuzu's room.

"Don't brake anything gramps-" strands of silver hair found their way front of his face as his personal chauffer plopped him on the bed. The Jashinist propped himself up on his elbows. He had to admit he liked the uncensored Kakuzu. Watching as Kakuzu he took his tie ,dress shirt off, and finally getting to his undershirt. His reply was muffled by the shirt as he lifted it over his head.

All Hidan could make out was:

Show you gramps-All night-till-cant walk.

Then a smirk that reached the lime green eyes ,though black strands of hair, greeted him.

He walked to the pale man, placing a knee between Hidans legs, causing the flush to come back full on. Hidan bit his lip, leaning back and letting his head sink into the mattress as Kakuzu towered over him, his eyes raking over what he would swear to be an angel. Both pairs of eyes locked, the emerald softened, it was as if the whole atmosphere had changed. The tan man noticed something in Hidan's eyes, something that almost bothered him.

" What?" That was all he said, blunt. Hidan stared at the lips above him, looking away.

" Jashin doesn't believe that love is painful. Jashin doesn't see pleasure without pain." Hidan's maroon eyes seemed to pull Kakuzu in as the emerald orbs searched his soon to be lovers eyes. Hidan's pale face showed it all, his eyes find something else look at. The first time he was venerable, the first time he had ever fallen. He loved Kakuzu, and it hurt.

Jashin was dead wrong.

Love could be the best thing that could happen to a person or it could be the worst pain humanly possible to go through. Kakuzu stayed over him, his brow furrowed as he hung his head. His raven black hair falling to his face. He had waited to long. He had been through too much. This was all he had ever asked for. Something to love more than his miserly greed for money. Kakuzu clenched his fists harder into the sheets. Hidan looked up at Kakuzu shamefully.

Finally the tan man broke the silence,

" Then your god is blind." His voice was sorrowful yet passionate. Kakuzu lifted his head to look directly at his lover. Hidan opened his mouth, any other time he would have retaliated or fought back, but this wasn't the time. Before The smaller man could speak Kakuzu's lips crashed against his own. It wasn't hard, or rough. It was nothing like Hidan could expect. It had meaning and with the same passion, love and lust Hidan kissed back. He kissed like the man above him would disappear from the very face of the earth. Soon they got bored, Kakuzu licked Hidan's lip, almost pleading for permission of entrance. The lengthy, pale arms reached around Kakuzu's neck, pulling him down further. Hidan playfully bit his lovers lip, granting him entrance; tilting his head back for better access. The warm muscles fought for dominance, Kakuzu smiling into the kiss as he wins. Kakuzu roamed freely, massaging the roof of Hidan's mouth. Feeling his way around his new territory. Before either of them registered their bodies had found a natural rhythm. Pressing against each other for greater friction between the thin fabric keeping both of their rising erection. The heat building was almost as unbearable; almost. Kakuzu had gotten a bit hands-y and decided he liked Hidan without a shirt, or clothing for that matter. He unbuttoned Hidan's pants slipping his hand through, almost skillfully, until he reached his destination, making Hidan gasp and moan in surprise. Pale hands raked over Kakuzu's torso; his fingertips taking in every detail, memorizing everything. Hidan could swear to Jashin. Yes, the almighty Jashin; that a bed had never been so comfortable. That sheets have never smelled so good, that he had never felt better, that he had never had a rush of emotions flow through him.

* * *

OK SO IM SOOO SORRY! HAPPY NEW YEA AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I KNOW I KNOW! This isn't what I wanted,…at all. Im actually disappointed but I felt that I shouldn't keep you waiting….Im sorry again. I promise next chap is and will be ALL PORN! XD LAWL, Im sorry guys, please don't be mad. OH YES!-I might add, this was a on the spot thing! Random but I hope it works I really havent had time to correct, read, or go over at all but I will later on tomorrow, I just want this posted. stories, and you have been so nice. ~ Thankyou

3 C.C

I'd like to say thank you to you all I know I'm a pain and I love the fact that at least a few read my

**KakuZu& Hidan: **…..SO were in a porno?-

**Me**: -.-' N-n-not exactly , no….

**Hidan**: That's sick!

**ME**: NO! - ITS NOT IT! SHUT UP!

**Kakuzu**: Can you sell it?

**Me**: *avoids question*

**Tobi**: Hey-Hey C-Chan! Can I look?

**Me ***clutches comp* NO TOBI NOT YOUR VIRGIN EYES! GTFO!

{EVERYONE BOMBARDS ME WITH QUESTIONS!}

**Deidara**: *latching on to sasori* Why don't we have some of that crappy writing? Un.

**Sasori**: *nods* Yea, I want shitty Fanfics

**Me**: * CRY* IS IT THAT SHITTY!-Ya know what?- Screw you, you and your got no strings Pinocchio ass!

**Kisame**: Wow, no need to blow up…

**Me**: I will skin, gut, batter, and deep fry you into a fish tick in quicker than you can spell UKE in Sasuke's name!

**Itachi**: My little brother is not uke.

**Me**: *LAUGHS* Heh- If he's anything like you, damn skippy he is!-

**Itachi**: I'll KILL YOU!- You lack hatred!

**Me**: Yea, ok…. Your forgetting who can put you into sweet Lolita and make Kisame and Sasuke help themselves.

**Itatchi**: Yes, my lord.

**Me**: Now that's my Uchiha! My pretty itachi-Now make me a sammich!

**Itachi**: *making sammich* Dont forget to comment~


	9. Chapter 9 NO more Excuses

I'm sorry this took so long! Please enjoy~ A/N at the end~

* * *

He looked down at Hidan, taking in the sight of the man he was in love with. His eyes raking over him with love and lust clouding his vision. He locked eyes with him, his gaze almost unsure. The man under him looked so breakable- so fragile. A small smile etched onto his face when he realized the difference between 'normal-outgoing Hidan' and 'bedroom almost shy Hidan' ;

" Stop looking at me like I'm some kinda girl" The bright emerald eyes didn't move. The pale man shifted uncomfortably underneath the stare. Blushing lightly, when Kakuzu leaned down an kissed him lightly on his neck. Hidan took a chance, with Kakuzu's unbalance, he flipped the man over and climbed on top of him. Grinding, his groin into the older ones. A grin fully on porcelain features. A Hidan grin. The Jashinist playfully kissed the stitches, the silver necklace almost stingingly cold on his heated skin. Leaving a trace tingling sensations all over the bankers body. He started from the neck and made his way down to his chest, and landing on the pelvis bone; kissing through the cloth of the tanned mans boxers; lightly kissing every place except his destination. He Kakuzu grunted, he knew Hidan was doing it on purpose. Kissing every the small hairs that fell out of place on Hidans head grazed his skin and lightly tickled. Hidan bit his lip, looking up and frowning his brow. In a moment the angelic man snaked his arms around Kakuzu's neck, pulling them as close as he could possibly get to his lover. Kakuzu grunted at the friction and the ever growing tightness in his pants. He could tell that grinding their hips would soon be insufficient. Kakuzu slowly unzipped Hidans pants, and for the Jashinists, it was an agonizing pace. all the while the pale boy tried to hold himself back from leaning into Kakuzu's touch so eagerly. "Damnit!" Hidan had practically taken his and Kakuzu's clothing off in a blink of in eye. Throwing them into a disheveled pile, joining their other articles of clothing that were ripped off. Hidan, none-the-less was still Hidan. They both subconsciously hissed at the new cold that wasn't exactly welcome. " Impatient." Kakuzu stated cockily. "Oh, fuck you" Hidan halfheartedly retaliated.

Kakuzu slowly lifted his hand, he had felt obligated to ask, but before he could he was taken by surprise. Hidan seemed to know exactly what to do. He sucked on the fingers, wrapping his tongue around them, not leaving a digit neglected. The green eyes closed, Hidan noticed, and nipped ever-so-lightly on the fingers.

Kakuzu said something Hidan couldn't quite hear through a groan. He took out his fingers, tracing them lightly down the pale chest and to his entrance. Slowly inserting the first one, Kakuzu was constantly watching his lover under him, taking note of every movement, every gesture, facial expression. The slim pale face contorted, "Relax" Kakuzu cooed in Hidan's ear. There was no doubt he was uncomfortable, but soon after his face eased and he relaxed. Kakuzu took this as a cue to add another digit. The second in and just like the first Hidan became accustomed to the intruder. Kakuzu scissored his fingers, stretching, the elder of the two focused on Hidan's breathing, and soon enough small quiet pants and moans made their way to his ears. Another tanned finger was added and Hidan began to meet Kakuzu's thrusts.

"Ka-kuzu" the bigger on the two stopped immediately. Violet eyes stared at him , lust clouding over. A moment went with nothing but small pants breaking the silence.

"You ready?" Kakuzu asked and a quick glare was his response, "You're huge, I haven't this in a while and this is gonna hurt like a bitch, but yea I'm ready."

Hidan's pink lips slightly swollen spoke sarcastically.

This wasn't just some fling or some one night stand, this wasn't just some guy he had met at a club and made himself believe it was Hidan. This wasn't a dream, it was real. This was taking it slow, not just lust, this was them, this was genuine, this was more than words, passion, this was love. The words rang in his ears like a melody stuck in his head. He wanted. He wanted to make Hidan Happy, he wanted to make Hidan scream, he wanted to make his beg, the only one he loved, he wanted only his name to escape the angels mouth.

He adjusted himself above Hidan, hands on either side the silver head, supporting his weight above Hidan. He slowly entered. Porcelain arms pulled Kakuzu down. The Jashinist's hands gripped the midnight locks, Kakuzu placed his head in the crook of Hidan's neck. It took everything Kakuzu had to keep his control. Once he was fully in he stopped, tilting his head slightly so he could see Hidan. The crimson eyes teared in the corners for a moment, as he bit his lip to the point of drawing blood, still gripping tightly. A bigger mouth captured his, Kakuzu's skillful tongue, massaging and sucking the spot where liquid threatened to trickle down. They broke apart for air,

"Hidan…relax…-mum" His voice was low and husky. To put it bluntly, it was pure bliss; a horribly tight bliss. It took a few minutes but soon ; "Move.." Kakuzu had no objections, but a small laugh escaped his mouth.

" You're in quite the position to be giving orders." , but none the less he picked up a steady rhythm. "Damn right I am-" was all he said before he broke out into a small shout "F-faster! For the love of Jashin-" Hidan's voice was demanding, lust completely overtaking his voice as he gripped the sheets tightly as possible without tearing them. The tattooed man complied and without hesitation quickened the speed. Tanned hands gripped The pale hips and lifter them up for better access. Allowing Pale legs to wrap around his waist. There. He hit it.

"-KUZU!" Hidan practically screamed, his moan echoing off the room walls. "There-do that again-" He swore he saw stars, making sure that he would meet with Kakuzu's rhythm. Stitches curved up, " What was that?" He made sure he didn't go as deep. He wanted to hear his name again-that alone could drive him up the wall.

" FUCK-Please-KAKUZU!" A shiver went down his spine and that was all he needed. HE intended to aim for that spot with every thrust. Hidan scratched at the tattooed back, leaving red markings that would have hurt if it were not for the position (A/N: no pun intended XD) they were in now. Kakuzu took Hidan's nearly neglected member and began to pump. Hidan gasped, it was almost too much. He felt the warm pool in the pit of his stomach intensify. With one final hit,

"Shit…Kakuzu-I-I'm gonna-AH-!" hitting the Jashinist's prostate, Hidan released, the milky salty fluid landing on Hidan's chest. That was the final thing. That was it to push Kakuzu over the edge. He came right after, filling Hidan completely. They spent a moment catching their breath. Panting. Until finally Kakuzu pulled out and rolled onto his back.

" Not bad for an old man" Hidan smirked and kissed the stitches on his cheek. Kakuzu would have argued but at the moment he was too happy, too tired, and too in love to care. He just pulled Hidan on top of him, pulling the blankets over them. He kissed him lightly, he thought about ending it with an "I love you." but it was unnecessary, redundant, cheesy even. He just lay, spooning with the smaller man, tracing circles on Hidan's back, listening to the calm breathing of the sleeping Hidan. Damn he sure slept fast. No more excuses.

Well...maybe just one...An excuse to never have this end.

* * *

OH MAH GAWD! I'm so SORRY I had forgotten all about this!

FORGIVE!PLEASE!

Ok well I did this in a flash, havent even really read it yet, so I'll edit it come the weekend.~ CAN YOU SAY HORRIBLE AND CHEESY!

Thanks so much, tell me what you think. I'm sure I Fucked up somewhere! I think I made Hidan too much of a girl….IDK tell me what you think.?

I just wanted something to put up.

Thanks so much 3

Cecie~

I have a lot to say but I'm tired! Will add more later~


End file.
